Miranda Kerr
Miranda May Kerr (born 20 April 1983) is an Australian model. Kerr began modelling in the fashion industry when she was 13, starting at Chaay's Modelling Agency, and subsequently won a 1997 Australian nationwide model search hosted by Dolly Magazine & Impulse fragrances. Kerr rose to prominence in 2007 as one of the Victoria's Secret Angels. She is the first Australian to participate in the Victoria's Secret campaign and also represented Australian fashion chain D'avid Jones'. In addition, Kerr has launched her own brand of organic skincare products, Kora Organics , and released two self-help books, Treasure Yourself (2011) & '''Empower Yourself' (2014). She married English actor Orlando Bloom in 2010; they have separated in 2013. '''Early Life:' Kerr was born in Sydney, and was raised in the small town of Gunnedah, New South Wales. She is the daughter of Therese and John Kerr. She has a brother, Matthew, who is two years younger. In an interview, Kerr stated that her ancestry is mostly English with smaller amounts of Scottish and French. During her childhood, Kerr "believe it or not, I was a tomboy; I raced motorbikes and rode horses on her grandmother's farm". She describes her early life in the Australian countryside as'' "very grounding ... there wasn't any pretentiousness and no one really cared what you were wearing. You could just be you." Her family moved to Brisbane to allow Kerr & her brother to experience the city life. She graduated from All Hallows' school in 2000. Kerr studied nutrition and nutrition psychology before pursuing modelling. '''Career:' 1997 - 2002: ' '''At age 13, Kerr entered and won the 1997 annual' 'Dolly' Magazine/Impulse''' Model Competition. She was flown to Sydney a week before her 14th birthday to shoot for the magazine. Upon Kerr's win, local media expressed "concerned outrage" at her young age. The controversy raised concerns about the glorification of young girls within the fashion, beauty, and entertainment industries. Some media outlets claimed her Dolly '''shoot (including images of a 14-year-old Kerr in bathing suits) constituted a form of paedophilia. Of the press, Kerr said: ''"In the media at the time they were trying to cling on to anything remotely to do with paedophilia. Dolly is a magazine for teenage girls, not for old men. And I was fully clothed! Doing a winter shoot! They just made something out of nothing." 12242681086 a8391419d8 b.jpg 12242320033 8c6033c0bb h.jpg Impulse ad.jpg '' ''2003 - 2004:'' Kerr signed to Chic Management's Sydney division. She received considerable commercial exposure after a series of beachwear ads predominantly for Australian surf chain Billabong', in which Kerr modelled surf brands, 'Tigerlily, '''Roxy, Billabong Girls, Myer ''' & '''One Teaspoon. This increased her profile in the Australian and Asian markets, after which Kerr relocated to New York where she became co-owner of the Bowery Ballroom. In New York, Kerr had a multitude of runway appearances and then signed with NEXT Model Management. From there, she was booked for runway and print campaigns for major labels, including Alex Perry, Baby Phat, Lisa Ho, Voodoo Dolls,' Levi's', Bettina Liano,' Nicola Finetti', L.A.M.B, Heatherette, Betsey Johnsson, Trelise Cooper, Jets, Neiman Marcus, Seafolly Swimwear, Anna Molinari, RMK, 'Stephanie Schaich', Rock & Republic, Roberto Cavalli, Delias '& 'Ober Jeans. Kerr was also booked for print in magazines such as Elle , Australian Vogue and'' Harper's Bazaar', and was featured in advertisements for brands like '''Garnier', Portmans,' Bonds, Coca Cola', Veet & Delias. 9858-hair-nicolas-jurnjack-bonds-miranda-kerr-ph-richard-bailey-.jpg|'''''Bonds Blue style11.jpg|''Jets'' 006 (3)lisaho.jpg|''Lisa Ho'' 600full-miranda-kerrportman(106).jpg|''Portman'' 90909364.jpg|''Seafolly'' 2005 - 2006: Miranda's rise to stardom was growing, landing even more campaigns for Pleasure Estate, Gianni Bini, Peter Alexander. She was featured in online catalgoue for two years in a row for Bloomingdales. Kerr appeared in the finale episode of the TV show Project Runway modelling clothes for contestant Daniel Vosovic's final collection. She was the first woman to walk down the catwalk. She debuted with the United States market when she signed a lucrative cosmetics contract with Maybelline New York. '''The campaign ran in a series of internationally sold women's beauty magazines, including '''Cosmopolitan, CLEO & ELLE, and and was eventually featured in Victoria's Secret catalogues. Kerr was picked to become the successor of Alessandra Ambrosio as the face of PINK and became the first Australian model to be offered a contract with ''Victoria's Secret. She walked for '''Gucci' S/S'' show and Along with several other Victoria's Secret and Next agency models, Kerr was also featured in a music video for the American hip-hop single "Number One" by artisits Kanye Wesy & Pharell Williams and fashion campaigns for 'L'Oreal, '''Sephora, JC Penny, Kenzie. 600full-miranda-kerr (1)bloomingdales.jpg|Bloomingdales' 001 (5)loreal.jpg|L'oreal'' Gianni-Bini.jpg|''Gianni Bini'' JuliBalla00.jpg|''Peter Alexander'' Kenzie47rn3tl8.jpg|''Kenzie'' ' '2007:' Replacing '''Gisele Bundchen, '''she became the first ever Australian '''Victoria's Secret Angel '''joining the stable of models already signed to the lingerie giant, including '''Alexandra Abrosio', Karolina Kurkova, Selita Ebanks, Izabel Goulart & Heidi Klum. Kerr had signed on as the face of Californian fashion retailer Arden B. '''After debuting in their Spring and Summer ad campaigns, Kerr returned for their Fall 2007 campaign, shot by fashion photographer Diego Uchitel. Following her modeling success with '''Victoria's Secret, Kerr made a small guest appearance in the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother, alongside fellow Angels:' Adriana Lima', Marisa Miller, Alessandra Ambrosio, Heidi Klum and Selita Banks. '''She signed a lucrative six-figure deal to be the new face of Australian department store '''David Jones, replacing model''' Megan Gale.' On November 13th, Miranda along other Victoria's Secret Angels become the first trademark to be awarded a golden star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, the star is located North Side of the 6800 block of Hollywood Boulevard. She was also feautred in '''Freemans online catalogue and the face of Rehul by A&F, John Richmond, Blugirl Beachwear. '''''2008: Having earned an estimated $3.5 million in the past 12 months, Forbes placed Kerr tenth in the list of the world's top-earning models. She became the ambassador of David Jones and the face of Ayyilidiz turkish swimwear, Clinique's 'Happy fragrance, 'Pronovias, Nordstorm and NEXT 'fashion stores, and was featured in catalogues for online website like 'Bergdorf Goodman. Post-22656-0-49904000-1340800310.png|''Ayyilidiz'' Paulwestlake2008 (20).jpg|''David Jones'' Post-18010-1325161372.jpg|''Clinique'' 600full-miranda-kerrf.png|''Pronovias'' 2009: ' ' Kerr was the face of campaigns for XOXO' ''&' Dynamite'. 'She was in Forbes 2009 list of the world's highest-paid models, ranking 9th with estimated earnings of $3 million. She left NEXT Model Management and signed with IMG Models. Kerr posed nude,chained to a tree, on the cover of''' Rolling Stone Australia's''' July 2009, to raise awareness for the endangered koalas. Her charitable work includes Marc Jacobs Protect The Skin You're In , Wildlife Warrior Worldwide '''& '''Kids Helpline International. In October 2009, Kerr launched her own brand of organic skincare products, Kora Organics. She has been ranked in FHM's s 100 Sexiest Women poll at No. 56. L-U7oKCOFgIS8u6uOY.jpg|'''''XOXO ' '2010:' In February 2010, Kerr became the subject of global headlines when '''David Kiely', a banker at Macquire Bank in Sydney, was caught viewing explicit photos of her shoot for GQ '''february magazine editorial, on his computer while in the background of a colleague's live television interview with '''Channel 7. Within days, a clip of the interview uploaded onto YouTube '''received over 1.3 million hits. Eventually, '''Kiely was suspended and an internet campaign launched on his behalf. Kerr herself gave him her backing: "I am told there is a petition to save his job, and of course I would sign it." The incident prompted a 100% increase in the number of Google searches for Kerr's name. A few days after the incident, Macquarie Bank announced that Kiely would keep his job and landed another GQ'''cover in June and sent a signed cover to '''Kiely. In May, she shot Coming Step F/W campaign, while paparazzi were around on the set, that later published the pictures that flammed pregnancy rumours. In August 2010, Kerr released an inspirational self-esteem, self-help book, Treasure Yourself . The Book is aimed at female teenagers. And became a New York Times Bestseller. She appeared in the 2010 Pirelli Calendar '''photographed by '''Terry Richardson, in Bahia, Brazil. Previously better known for her Victoria's Secret status rather than her high fashion work, Balenciaga is credited for launching her high fashion modelling career when casting directors Ashley Brokaw and Nicolas Ghesquiere chose her to walk exculsively for the brand's spring 2010 runway show. It was her first designer fashion show, since 2006 and aside from Victoria's Secret. A season later she walked for design company Prada for their Fall 2010 collection in Milan alongside fellow angels''' Doutzen Kroes''' & Alesandra Ambrosio. Kerr then modelled for campaigns for Prada & Jil Sander, and was shot by Steven Meisel for the cover of Vogue Italy for september. She has been ranked in''' 'FHM's '100 Sexiest Women''' poll at No. 36. Miranda Kerr Coming Step Campaign 05.jpg|'''''Coming Step 6o0dw4.jpg|''Jil Sander'' 2011: In January 2011, Kerr became the first pregnant model for Vogue when featured in''' Vogue Australia,' being six months pregnant at the time of the shoot and on January 6th, she gave birth to 'Flynn' . In March she hit the catwalk for '''Balenciaga' Fall 2011 Ready-to-Wear collection as part of Paris Fashion Week two months after giving birth. On August 29th, Miranda graduated from AADP. In september, she was the face of Liverpool Fashion Fest. In October at Paris Fashion Week SS12 she walked the runway for Christian Dior, Lanvin, Chanel, John Galliano, Stella McCartney,' Viktor & Rolf '''and '''Loewe.' Kerr was chosen to present the $2.5 million Victoria's Secret Fantasy Bra for their fashion show in November 2011. She has been ranked in FHM's '100 Sexiest Women' poll at No. 44. She was named one of the "100 Hottest Women of All-Time" by Men's Health. She was aslo faces to Perche & StarHwabo campaigns, as shot by husband Orlando Bloom & model-best-friend Lily Aldridge for DIY's Rag & Bone. 1 miranda kerr rag bone diy 30.jpg|''Rag & Bone'' 20110524103215654.jpg|''StarHwabo'' Perche11.jpg|''Perche'' 2012: In January 2012, she was named ambassador for Qantas. Later, in spring, she was Bally's S/S face, EModa, Lipton Tea. In June, Kerr signed a contract to represent''' Samantha Thavasa. On July 5th, Kerr has been immortalised in a wax figure for '''Madame Tussauds in Sydney, dressed in Alex Perry "red gown" from David Jones S/S 2011. In November, she was named the new face of high street brand Mango, replacing Kate Moss for its spring/summer 2013 campaign. She was named "Sexiest Woman Alive 2012" ''by '''Esquire UK'. Part of her global awarness love and green life, Miranda hosted a yoga class during Earth Hour, which later did an advertisment to encourage people to turn electricity off for one hour, on Earth Day. 25250888.jpg|''Bally'' 2013: In March 2013, negotiations to renew her five-year contract with David Jones "fell through," leading to a peaceful split between the two parties. The following month, it was reported that Kerr's three-year, $1-million contract with Victoria's Secret was not being renewed. Anonymous sources claimed Kerr had a "difficult reputation" and was not "a big seller for VS"; however, Kerr's stated she was unable to commit the necessary time with her son and to other projects while being commited to both Victoria's Secret & David Jones, which did not help her to her modelling career to a new level. She signed a two year contract with P&G. '''She was ranked 2nd in '''Forbes 2013 list of the world's highest-paid models, with estimated earnings of $7.2 million. In October, she was named the face of Austrian crystal house Swarovski for their fall 2013 compaign, and became their official ambassador since 2014. She ranked No. 6 on AskMen's list of "''Top 99 Women"'' for 2013. Later, that year, Clear released Miranda's very first advertisment for Clear Scalp & Therapy with an annoucement that she's their new Ambassador, replacing Heidi Klum. Miranda joined a Gunndeha's tourism campaign. 2014: In February, she joined Calvin Klein Campaign #MyCalvins and replaced Gisele Bundchen for the spring/summer H&M campaign, and became the ambassador for Wonderbra & once again after 2012, the face of Reebok, and the new face for Shopstyle & [[Campaign (1)#Ochirly|'Ochirly'.]] In april, she released her first single with Bobby Fox, covering Elvis Presley's "You're The Boss". Later, Miranda was in Australia, in may, to promote her designs collection for Royal Albert, and was annouced later that month to be the face of Escada ''s new fragrance Joyful and signed a one year contract with '7 for All Mankind. She opened Sonia Rykiel fashion show, and walked Vionnet, Chanel, Stella McCartney, Michael Kors and was Antalya's Dossi Dossi '''fashion fest face after the canceltion in 2013, due to some plolitical unstability in Turkey at the time. 572745D86D01674A42FA756BA2D1392B B800 2400 800 1199.jpeg|7 For All Mankind' Escada miranda kerr.jpg|Escada'' 01~0 28229.jpg|''Wonderbra'' 1425270009 2.jpg|''Reebok''